Conspiracy
by Serena10
Summary: Crossover with Vampire: the Masquerade and Changeling : the Dreaming. Willow and Faith enter a world of different vampires and end up in the middle of a war. *Many original characters*
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Faith's POV  
  
We are vampires.  
  
I know. Kind of blunt. Not my fault. It's what we are. And honestly, I don't see why I should lie about it. I'm proud of what I am. She is too. I'm sure you're wondering why. You see, we're not like the evil bastards we slayed back home in Sunnydale. or in LA. We're different. We still possess our soul. And the no game face thingy is good too. Want to know what happened? Let me tell you a little story about Willow and me.  
  
After Tara left Willow, the redhead came to LA. She had tried giving up on magic, she really did. But it felt unnatural, like she was trying to go against her nature. She was a witch. She didn't want to go back to being the useless nerd or just research girl. I know how she felt. Once you have power, you don't want to give it up.  
  
I made her feel welcome in the city of the lost angels. Cordelia was glad to have some help in the research and filing department and I had someone to start apologizing. I had finished my time in prison, but that doesn't mean I had been forgiven, by the redhead in particular. I did threaten to slit her throat. So I groveled. for weeks. But I think at the end, she had already forgiven me and was just playing with my nerves. I don't think Cordelia stop snickering for a whole week. I did get back at her for that.  
  
All was good in Los Angeles until Angel decided to send me and Red on a trip to Montreal. My first reaction was to ask What for? Apparently, some artefact that he needed was located in that city. He didn't really *needed* it, more like wanted it for his personal collection. God I hate it when he does that! Do I look like some artefact bringer? I'm a slayer for god's sake! But a was still doing the redemption gig and I did what good little girls do. I packed my bags and Red and I were on our way to Canada.  
  
I liked it. I really liked it. It was much more fun than I thought it would be. You could walk on and on in the underground city. And I got to slay a vampire during the day. How cool is that? This place is a dream to every vampire. But there was still some things that stumped me. Willow felt it too. Something was definitly off in Montreal.  
  
One night, after patrolling the Côte-des-Neiges graveyard, I found our appartment empty. Willow was gone. She had left for the local library in the afternoon and hadn't come back yet. It was midnight. But I told myself that she may have wanted to go for a walk or something.  
  
I waited 'till the next morning. I was very worried. She hadn't come home yet. So I visited a place I hadn't visited yet in Montreal : the police station. I filled out what was needed to find Willow, but my instinct told me they wouldn't find her. It was my job to do it.  
  
I paid a visit to a local club that night. My spider sense was telling me it was filled with bloodsuckers. The problem was, noone had ridged faces and it really didn't look like a vampire club. The thing off in Montreal hit me full force in the face. Those weren't the vampires I used to deal with. For the first time in my life, I realized that not unly humans or animals came in different shapes and sizes. Vampires did also. I was in a club full of vampires of another kind.  
  
In my urge to find information about Willow, I bumped into an handsome guy. He looked a bit wild, but who cares? I like wild. I especially liked his eyes. They were orange with a weird pupil. The guy had cat eyes. That was a surprise. I certainly didn't expect that when I came looking for Red. Apparently it was turning out for the better.  
  
Cat eyes helped me find Willow. I don't think surprised is a strong enough word to describe what I felt when I saw her all happy being a vampire. Yep! A bloodsucker had gotten to her. I just had to look at her to know she still had her soul. Didn't take a genius to see that. She was still Willow, but a little more dead.  
  
I'm not really one to be left out. I like to join the fun. So that's what I did. I took on Cat eyes' offer and joined in the party.  
  
Willow and I are still learning the way of this kind of vampires. We met the Prince of the city. We had his approbation to stay in Montreal. He was a looker. Sebastian Grant sure knows about fashion and what to do to make girls swoon. He was gorgeous! We also learned that there were different clans of vamps. Sebastian was a Ventrue, traditionalists vampires coming from high class and mostly the one clan that ruled the Camarilla, the 'good' association of the undead. Wilow had been brought over by a Tremere. I think I saw some guards shudder at the name. Apparently, Tremeres were tradionalists but devious. They were really powerful. Now I knew why they picked Red. She was one hell of a powerful witch. There were the Nosferatu : nasty buggers but useful in the information department, Brujah : rebels no other way to describe them, Malkavian : Drusilla would have fit in well in that clan, Toreador : pansy souls who liked to read poetry and look at paintings. As for me, I was a Gangrel, the wilder Camarilla clan, those close to their inpulses and instincts. I learned there was other clans, but didn't learn them or met any members of those.  
  
What troubled Red and I was the *recent* history of the city. Fifteen years ago, a group of rogue vampires thought it would be fun to take Montreal as their playground. They did what they could to fight them off, but no matter how much they killed, their number seemed to grow. Two years ago, Sebastian had enough of the lazy butt that called himself the Prince and kicked his ass, taking hold of the city. His master plan was to discover the leader of the rogues. Without him, the undead rebels might move away.  
  
Every attempt at discovering the real identity of the ruler failed. The Ventrue Prince thought it was time for the big guns. No playing around anymore. It was time to go straight to the core, head first. The rogues were slowly bringing more trouble in the city, especially since Sebastian had taken control of it, for some unknown reason. He called in for a council meeting. Me and Will were invited for he had plans for us.  
  
We just learned that we will be part of the master plan to drag the bastard's ass in the sun. or light. Once again, our mission was to fight the forces of 'evil'.  
  
It finally felt like home. 


	2. One Cript This Way

disclaimer : I don't own Faith and Willow neither the clans of  
  
Changeling and Vampire. The original characters belongs to me as well  
  
as the plot. Nothing else so don't sue.  
  
*************  
  
~One Cript This Way~  
"Héloïse! What are you doing here?"  
  
The beautiful woman turned around when she heard her name. She smiled brightly when she saw Willow rushing toward her. "Willow! I'm so glad to see you! You look wonderful!"  
  
The redhead blushed. well, as much as a vampire can blush. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing in Montreal? I though you went back to Berlin."  
  
"I did. I'll have to tell you a story some time. Now, I live in Chigago with the master." She looked around her, seeing if anyone was listening in their conversation. "I've found Agneshka," she whispered.  
  
The redhead's eyebrow shot up. "Really? I though she was dead."  
  
"She is, but is not. She's in my head." Héloïse giggled madly, then bounced away, hopping up the stairs to Sebastian's office.  
  
Willow sighed. She truly liked the girl. Unfortunatly, she was quite mad. Héloïse was a cellist in Germany just before the second war. She was turned by some Malkavian at the insistance of Agneshka, a Daughter of Cacophony. The pretty vampire had been killed by a Ventrue in New York. Possessed by rage, the lovely Malkavian with violet eyes and raven hair left to find the killer hiding in Berlin. Apparently, he had been delt with. In a sense, Héloïse's story was quite sad. Her parents hadn't love her, her clan doesn't love her because of her renegade sire that she never saw after being embraced and her soulmate had been killed because of her. It didn't help the matter that she had one of the most disturbing mental illness Malkavians could have.  
  
Still smiling, the Tremere left the entryway and went up to Faith's room. "Faith, we might have to leave soon. Prepare yourself."  
  
"Why's that Red?"  
  
"I doubt Sebastian will let Héloïse go alone wake up a four centuries old Toreador."  
  
The brunette sat up suddenly. "Héloïse's here? When did she get back from Berlin?"  
  
"A couple of weeks ago, I think. She lives in Chicago with the master."  
  
Faith winced. "I don't know how she can stand that guy. He gives me the creep. Fucking old Lassombra," she muttered.  
  
"She probably likes it there since he's as allergic to light as she is. I don't kow how she can stand to always wear sunglasses. I think I'd go mad. which she is. By the way, remind me to ask her what she meant by having Agneshka in her head. That didn't make any sense."  
  
The Gangrel laughed. "Since when does anything the Malkavians say has to make sense? Come on Red. Lets get out of this house for a while." The two left the room and were quite surprised to see the small black haired girl waiting for them in the hall. "Waiting for us?"  
  
The Malkavian nodded and motioned them to follow her. A black car was waiting outside for them, Sebastian's own driver holding the door open for them. "Wow!" Willow exclaimed. "He sure gives the top!"  
  
Faith sneered. "Like you haven't had the chance to go in a limo or BMW since you got turned. Your sire is rich!"  
  
The redhead stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous because I'm Tremere and you're not."  
  
The brunette laughed. "I'd prefer being feared because I'm wild every day than because my clan has the reputation of double crossing everyone."  
  
"Very funny," the redhead said, pouting. Faith just continued laughing. She climbed in the car and seated herself just in front of Héloïse while Willow followed her inside. They left Westmount for Mont-Royal, where was situated the cript of the vampire they needed to wake up. "So, what is it about that guy that makes him special?"  
  
"He was a musketeer before being turned, so he knows a great deal about fighting the good fight. Sebastian warned me though : Cedric de la Rochelle went to sleep after being turned so he doesn't know anything about the vampire community. The good point is that he doesn't have the prejudices on other clan that some might have. But he might not like the fact that Montreal is both a french and english city. Also, he might freak out. He's been asleep for four centuries. Technology is unknown to him."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Faith grumbled.  
  
Ten minutes later, the car stopped and the three girls stepped out. An old decrepit crypt stood there. Héloïse marched up and knocked loudly on the door. Nothing. Faith knocked louder. Not a single sound. Losing patience, the reven haired girl pounded on the wooden door, not stopping for one second. Willow and Faith smiled at the Malkavian's antics and they tried their best to hold on their laugher when they heard someone groaning on the other side of the door. The Toreador had awoken.  
  
The door was opened and Héloïse stopped knocking on it. She gave the man a huge smile. "Hi! I'm Héloïse." She gave him her hand to shake.  
  
The man just looked at her hand before taking it in his own and bringing it to his mouth, kissing it lightly. "Bonjour! I am Cedric de la Rochelle. It's a pleasure making your aquaintance, Héloïse," he said with an heavy french accent. "Please come inside my humble crypt."  
  
Smirking, Faith and Willow followed the Malkavian inside, seeing the looks Cedric sent Héloïse's way. His eyes widened when he saw the two other girls. "I am pleased. It's not every day that I receive such beautiful women in my house."  
  
Héloïse suddenly turned and glared at the wall beside her. "Sshh! It's not nice saying things like that." Faith sighed while Willow rolled her eyes. Their host seemed more confused than anything else. The Malkavian giggled. "We came bearing the message of the city's Prince. He needs your help."  
  
"I was not aware that Montreal had royalty."  
  
Faith chuckled darkly. "Vampire Prince, Ced. The vampiric community has changed alot since you hid away in your crypt."  
  
"Ah! Then I shall be delighted to meet this vampire Prince." He picked up his few belongings, which consisted of his clothes, his tunic and his rapier, then left the crypt, following the three girls to. a horseless carriage? "What is that?"  
  
Héloïse frowned. "It's a car."  
  
"It doesn't have any horses."  
  
Faith smirked. "There are about two hundreds of them inside." Willow snickered and climbed in, followed by the Malkavian. The brunette gestured toward the car. "After you, Toreador."  
  
As the car left the graveyard, Cedric asked the question that he had wanted to ask before. "What's a Toreador?"  
  
The three girls shared a look and Willow sighed. "You never did learn anything about the vampiric world before going to sleep, did you? There are many clans of vampires. Toreador is one. They are mostly artists, but there are some exception : you for example." With that, she proceeded to describe him the clans and the vampiric politic system.  
  
All the way to Sebastian's mansion, Cedric kept glancing at the beautiful raven haired girl. until she started staring off into space. "What is happening to her?"  
  
Faith and Willow looked at each other before turning toward the Toreador. "Malkavian," they said at the same time. Faith continued. "Héloïse has a mental illness called schizophrenia. She sees things and often goes into that kind of trance."  
  
Finally, the car stopped and the door was opened by the driver. Willow stepped out first. "Well, here we are." Cedric stepped out after her. "Go on. I'll stay here with Faith until Héloïse 'wakes' up. Just go at the door. Sebastian is waiting for you in his office."  
  
Cedric slowly walked away from the car and closer to the door of Montreal's Prince mansion. 


	3. Sebastian Grant

~Sebastian Grant~  
Cedric waited and waited at the front door, but it wouldn't open.  
  
The redhead had told him to go to the door and would be shown the way  
  
to the Prince's office, but nobody came. He was quickly loosing  
  
patience.  
  
He looked around him and found a way up by the lattice. It led to a  
  
small balcony. Not thinking twice, he climbed up and jumped on the  
  
balcony. There was a glass door unlocked. He pushed it open and  
  
stepped into the house.  
  
He didn't have time to make it to the hallway that he was knocked to  
  
the floor. Cedric quickly stood up in one graceful move. A tall man  
  
with brown hair tied in a ponytail stood there with a lance in his  
  
hand. It looked like a weapon taken straight from the fourteenth  
  
century. "Who are you? What purpose do you have in breaking an  
  
entry inside the Prince's mansion?"  
  
"I'm not breaking anything!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I meant what are you doing entering the house by the balcony without  
  
announcing yourself?"  
  
"The front door wouldn't open," he answered, like it was the most  
  
obvious thing. "I was brought here by three pretty young things to  
  
meet the royalty of Montreal. Please announce to your master that  
  
Cedric de la Rochelle has arrived."  
  
The man snickered. "I'll tell him, I'll even show you the way to his  
  
office, but he's not my master. I'm not a servant in this house.  
  
Come." He motioned for Cedric to follow him. Going to the stairs,  
  
they passed an armour and the brown haired vampire put back the lance  
  
in place by its side. "Sebastian Grant is my sire. My name is  
  
Edward. If you need anything, just call. I'm always around."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Edward opened a door and ushered Cedric inside before closing it.  
  
The Toreador admired the statues and paintings for quite a while  
  
before he noticed someone standing in the shadows. "Who are you? I  
  
demand that you show yourself!"  
  
A small laugh answered him. "No need to take that tone, Mister de la  
  
Rochelle. But if you insist, I am Sebastian Grant, the master of  
  
this city." He stepped into the light coming from the window. He  
  
has spiky blond hair and dazzling green eyes. His accent was proof  
  
that he came from England. He was quite tall, just like his childe,  
  
and everything around him cried power and respect. This vampire was  
  
a force to reckon with.  
  
"Ah! Monsieur Grant! I was impatient of being introduced to  
  
Montreal's royalty."  
  
The Prince smiled. "If you say so." He sat behind his desk. "I'm  
  
sure you're asking yourself what you are doing here, why I summoned  
  
you when you were peacefully sleeping in a crypt. All your questions  
  
will be answered as soon as Willow and Faith arrives." He crossed  
  
his legs and studied the Toreador while they waited for the girls to  
  
come up.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are we supposed to be doing with her?"  
  
"Beats me. Let's get her inside and hand her to Edward. I'm sure  
  
he'll know what to do."  
  
Faith nodded and pulled the blank Malkavian out of the car and swung  
  
her in her arms. She was as light as a feather. She sighed. [She  
  
sure knows how to pull the innocent and helpless girl act with a  
  
physic like this.] She kicked the door opened. "Edward! Get your  
  
ass down here!"  
  
Willow hissed. "Not so loud! I've got the super hearing too, you  
  
know!"  
  
"What is it, Faith?"  
  
"Can you take care of Héloïse? We have to go meeting the big boss  
  
upstairs and we're not sure what to do with trance-girl here."  
  
"Sure. Let me handle her." He gently picked up the cellist from the  
  
Gangrel's arms and left for her bedroom.  
  
Willow and Faith climbed up the stairs to Sebastian's office.  
  
Inside, a few lights had been turned on and the master of the city  
  
waited patiently just in front of Cedric. "So nice of you to join  
  
us."  
  
"Whatever," Faith said before plopping down on the couch. Willow  
  
politely nodded to Sebastian before sitting down beside Faith. "Kiss  
  
ass," the brunette whispered to the redhead.  
  
The Ventrue stood up. "Let's see how I can explain the situation.  
  
For the last fifteen years old, we've had trouble with rogue vampires  
  
playing havoc in our city. All actions taken to take down those  
  
rogues have been total failures. That's why the council of Montreal  
  
thought it wise to organise a group with low profiles to search the  
  
area for the leader of the rogue kindred. It will be you three with  
  
another, whom I haven't been able to contact yet. That's what I want  
  
for you to do tonight. He lives in Vieux-Montreal. My car is at  
  
your disposition. Don't worry. He'll find you," he added with a  
  
mysterious smile. He left the room by the side door leading to his  
  
rooms.  
  
"And me thinking I might get out for some fun tonight," Faith  
  
grumbled.  
  
Willow stood up and pulled the brunette with her. "Come on, you  
  
two. If we're lucky, we might even pick up a fight."  
  
"Really?" Cedric asked.  
  
Suddenly, both the Toreador and the Gangrel were pulling her  
  
downstairs and up to the car. Faith climbed in and Cedric turned to  
  
the redhead. "Let me assist you." He didn't wait for her answer to  
  
help her get in, `accidentally' brushing the side of her breast.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Men," she whispered. "So, lets get this  
  
Mika!"  
  
"How do you know his name?" Faith asked suspiciously.  
  
The Tremere shrugged. "He let me read his mind. I thought he wanted  
  
one of us to know who we were looking for."  
  
"And who is this?"  
  
She smiled wickedly. "A master of the shadows."  
  
"Great," the brunette grumbled. "Stuck on a mission with a Lasombra."  
  
"What's a Lasombra?"  
  
Willow ignored Cedric's question. "Don't tell me you've never heard  
  
of Mika Stephez!" She sighed when Faith shook her head. "Faith, he  
  
is The spy of Montreal. He is a legend among even Nosferatu, and  
  
that's telling something."  
  
"Whatever. Let's find him so I can go play after."  
  
"You're impossible!" 


	4. Master of Shadows

~Master of Shadows~  
"So, who is he again?"  
  
Willow growled. "Didn't you listen to anything I said this last five  
  
minutes."  
  
"Nope. Not a word, Red."  
  
"Then do listen this time!" She sighed. "Mika Stephez works for  
  
Sebastian from time to time. He's the best in Montreal for spying.  
  
He's also a local artist, a bit too morbid for my taste, but it  
  
works. I was told his sire is a prestigious one and they are both  
  
from a line of Lasombra apart of the rest of the clan. They ally  
  
themselves with Cappadocians, another line who survived the attack of  
  
Giovannis to rid the world of the older clan."  
  
"So if I got this right, the guy's famous?"  
  
"So happy to see you finally joined the conversation!"  
  
"What's a Lasombra?" Cedric asked.  
  
"I told you. They're masters of shadows." The car finally  
  
stopped. "Finally! Let's get out of this car. I need fresh air."  
  
Faith laughed. "You don't even breathe, Red."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
The driver had left them on an empty street in the Vieux-Montreal. A  
  
bar was still opened at the corner of the street, but anything from  
  
that was dead. Cedric looked astonished at the new look of the city,  
  
even in the oldest part of it. "Monsieur Grant told us Monsieur  
  
Stephez would be waiting for us. Were is he?"  
  
"Hum, I think his exact words were that he would find us."  
  
Faith crouched down, alarming the other two, who were reminded of a  
  
wild animal ready to attack. "And I doubt those vampires are the  
  
welcoming party of a Lasombra."  
  
Down the street were a Nosferatu and what looked like a Gangrel.  
  
They had never met them. There were no doubts in their minds that  
  
they were rogues. Cedric pulled is rapier out. "It's an orc!"  
  
"Actually it's a Nosferatu," Willow said. "But I think orc works as  
  
well."  
  
"Red, please stay behind Ced and me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Willow, you're all good at thinking and stuff like that, but admit  
  
it, combat isn't your strong suit."  
  
"Fine," the redhead growled. "But if either of you is in trouble,  
  
I'm jumping in."  
  
Sharp claws grew at the end of Faith's fingers and she smiled  
  
wickedly at the two rogues. "Come on, who wants to pick a fight with  
  
me? Don't be shy." Without a thought, she jumped on the approaching  
  
Gangrel, claws against claws. It seemed only rapidity and stamina  
  
would matter in this fight.  
  
Near the two fighting Gangrels were Cedric, rapier in hand, trying to  
  
get to the Nosferatu, or the orc as he called *it*. He was fast, but  
  
not enough to escape each trust of the musketeer's rapier.  
  
Willow watched from a distance the fight going on between her *team*  
  
and the rogue vampires. It seemed like their strength was equal to  
  
their enemies. They needed the balance to shift. Faith had been  
  
right. She was no fighter. [But a Tremere always have a trick up  
  
its sleeve.] She braced her feet apart, head up, looking at the  
  
sky. She concentrated hard.  
  
The Gangrels froze. Close to their Beast, close to nature. They  
  
knew something was going on. A storm was brewing. Five minutes ago,  
  
there was not a single cloud in the night sky. Now, the wind was  
  
picking up and rain had started to fall. Faith looked behind her and  
  
immediately knew it was Willow. "Red! What the heel are you  
  
doing?!" she screamed to be heard over the wind howling in their ears.  
  
The redhead looked back down. "Faith! Get back from him!"  
  
The brunette knew to listen to the witch when she was serious,  
  
dealing with powerful magics, and she was at the moment. Apparently,  
  
the Tremere had been hiding some new tricks her sire had taught her,  
  
waiting for the good moment to use them. She jumped away from the  
  
Gangrel.  
  
Lightening stroke the rogue vampire and he screamed in pain. Faith's  
  
eyes widened. She hadn't expected *that* to happen. Willow was  
  
growing into a powerful witch and she had no doubt she'd had her  
  
place on the council if her sire was ever to retire from his  
  
position.  
  
The Nosferatu watched as his partner crumbled to the ground and the  
  
brunette slashed his throat open. He turned to run away from the  
  
three vampires. He didn't even made it as far as the next street.  
  
Willow, Faith and Cedric watched as inky black tentacles surged from  
  
the shadows and grabbed the running Nosferatu, suspending him in mid-  
  
air. The rogue vampire screamed in pain, just before the dark  
  
tentacles ripped his limbs apart. The slowly went back into shadow.  
  
A man walked out of the inky darkness. He had long wavy brown hair  
  
tied up and the neck and even though he was very pale, you could see  
  
his olive skin complexion. He was Greek, no doubts about his  
  
origin. He was well built and seemed to be around thirty years old.  
  
But they knew appearance were deceiving. This man was a vampire, an  
  
old one, judging by the waves of power coming from him.  
  
"It was good timing on my part to catch him before he went back to  
  
his friends to inform them of your identities. You should be aware  
  
that none can survive in our world without a bit of discretion." He  
  
had a cat-like grace when he walked, and as he came closer to them,  
  
they could distinctively see the pale grey eyes inspecting them. He  
  
was one the most handsome men Faith and Willow had ever had the  
  
chance to see and he knew what effect he had on women. He smiled at  
  
them. "But now, I don't regret coming outside or I wouldn't have had  
  
the chance to meet such delicate beauties."  
  
Cedric huffed. "And you are?" he snapped.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I totally forgot my manners. I am Mika Stephez. And you  
  
are?" he returned the question to the Toreador.  
  
But before the blond musketeer could dig his hole further, Faith  
  
elbowed him roughly. "I'm Faith. This is Red and Ced."  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes. "I'm Willow. This is Cedric. Please  
  
excuse my friend's manners."  
  
"Totally understandable from a Gangrel."  
  
"Hey! How do you know that?" He shot a look at her. "Spy. Sorry,  
  
stupid question."  
  
"We're supposed to bring you back with us to Sebastian's mansion,"  
  
Willow added.  
  
"It will be a real honour to have a ride with you, sweet Tremere."  
  
He winked at her before offering her his arm. She took it  
  
gratefully. The four vampires walked back to the car. "So, Cedric  
  
de la Rochelle. How do you like the 21st century so far?" 


End file.
